In wafer etching processes, the chamber in which the wafer is etched may accrue byproducts that are deposited on the chamber wall after the wafer is etched. A cleaning process to clean the chamber removes the byproducts on the chamber wall, and then the wafer etching process continues.
However, the process of cleaning the chamber to remove the byproducts takes a significant amount of time. During the cleaning process, the chamber is unable to etch other wafers. Thus, the cleaning process reduces the efficiency and productivity of the chamber.